


Mistletoe

by ellewrites, Miss_Murdered



Series: Forever [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo are forced to attend a Preventer Christmas party - but they find their own way to enjoy themselves. 1x2. PWP-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing/Warnings: 1x2, m/m sexual relations, Christmas-ness, bad language, hints of angst, humor and sap - usual stuff

"– and that is how beta team ended up blowing up half of the hotel they were meant to be protecting against any untoward activity... Pretty ironic, actually."

I suddenly realised the dude who had been telling me the world’s most fucking dull story involving explosives had finished and I gave a little nod, not sure whether I was meant to laugh or not. Hell, he'd lost me at the point he started naming agents and then the cost of repairs and shit. And that was about ten minutes ago. Fuck, I had really not been listening as my eyes had been on the other side of the room as I sipped champagne and listened to Agent Dullard – I don't think he was an standard agent, maybe something like a Commander but hell if I knew. All I knew is that I was standing across the room from Heero who was looking damn uncomfortable as some chick had gone from merely talking to him to outright flirting with him.

Hey, I am not the jealous type, you know, okay – maybe I'm a little fucking possessive but I knew that the chick stood no chance, even as she pushed her breasts out in his direction, the low cut fluffy sweater with candy canes on meant to make her, uh, ‘assets’ pretty obvious.

Heero, being damn Heero, probably didn't even notice how obvious she was being but then he didn't exactly look happy at her hand on his arm, at her proximity, so I swallowed the rest of my champagne. Heero has issues with personal space so it was his considerate lover to the rescue.  

Never say I never save 'Ro's ass. As fuck, I do it a lot.

"Thanks. That story was... great," I said to Agent Boring and I excused myself to walk across the office to Heero’s location, dropping my empty glass on a desk and picking up my weapon on the way.

Sweetie, no one gets anywhere with my man except me – and she so was gonna see it.

I don't know if I was being watched, shit did I care as we had been made to attend this Christmas office party crap – Une said we were too remote, said we didn't interact with the Preventer organisation apart from what was mandatory, said we weren't team players and didn't do what was right for everyone, only ourselves.

And hell, I admit, maybe we took the rules a little into our own hands but a holiday party, with ‘fun’ Christmas sweaters, was a cruel and unusual punishment. One that I was gonna at least get some real fun outta. Even if I was wearing a black sweater with a reindeer on it – fuck, ‘least it was black is all I'm saying. ‘Least I was able to disable the flashing red nose. Jesus, my fifteen year old self woulda laughed his guts up – or maybe he would be more amused by Heero's with snowmen appliqued on it. Whatever, I think I woulda died rather than do this. This must be me reaching some form of maturity. Or I’d just gotten to the point in my life where I could laugh at the ridiculous situation rather than get royally flaming pissed.

I approached and I could hear her voice, meant to be coy and seductive and 'Ro answering with short "yeah" and "nos" and grunts. Her hand had gone to his bicep, rubbing there, and I was damn sure she was complimenting him on his muscles which I was really tempting me to say something about him to make her a little jealous. As being held up against a wall and fucked hard by him was something else, lemme tell you, there's something pretty hot when Heero gets a little caveman and pushes me up against a wall and fucks me hard. I like the occasional show of super strength and dominance as long as he bends over and lets me fuck him too – alls fair in love and war, after all.

But right now, I had my sights set and I raised my weapon as I approached. He looked perplexed for a moment, damn confused at why I was holding some leafy thing in my hand but he figured it out, smart boy, as I gave the chick a wink before I raised the mistletoe above his head and kissed him for all I was worth – audience be damned. Shit the audience could applaud as I kissed him, slid my tongue into his mouth, ran it along teeth, teased him with every trick I knew – tilted my head, grabbed hold of the back of his head with my free hand and I could feel his body move to meet mine, closing in, and I could feel how hot he was – and it wasn't anything to do with the tacky Christmas sweaters. Fuck, it did not matter how many times I kissed him, felt his mouth on mine, sucked on his tongue, I damn couldn't get enough, wanted to taste him, consume him, damn crawl inside him. He made so fucking insatiable in any situation, hot and half way to hard. Even when it was a hell of an inappropriate time.

I backed off, lowered my mistletoe and smirked at the chick.

"Sorry hun – he's taken."

I don't think I needed the words as she left a little quickly – I wasn't sure if our display had disgusted her or turned her on. Whichever it had done something but I wasn’t concerned and I flashed my eyes back to Heero as his hand had grabbed mine and he placed it lightly at the front of his jeans. I rubbed my palm over him, feeling a budge, not fully hard and I smirked, squeezed a little and heard him moan as I whispered into his ear.

"Let's find somewhere private."

I could feel his dick hardening, could feel my own half damn hard and I grabbed his hand, leading him outta the main conference area into the empty corridor and without warning he was on me, pushing me against a wall, his body so firm and so fucking perfect. I melted into him, couldn’t help it, let him dominate. His hips ground into mine aggressively and his mouth was on my lips, then my jaw, then my throat. His hand had slid down my pants, me not knowing when the fuck he'd gotten past zipper and button and I panted as he brought my cock out and stroked. Where people could easily walk by us. I may have a slight kink about the idea of people seeing us – I mean, damn, I don't mind people knowing I'm being screwed by Heero-sexy-fucking-bastard-Yuy – but maybe not when we're being punished for not playing by the rules at work. As fuck, what could we do if they kicked us outta Preventer? Pizza delivery? Postal service? Accountancy? Shit if I knew.

"'Ro," I moaned, my voice sounding kinda needy. "Not here."

"Where?" he asked as he continued the confident slide of his hand, a teasing thumb on the slit, his mouth on my throat.

"Copy...room," I answered as it was just down the hall.

His hand left my dick and he raised his fingers to his mouth, licked and smirked. 

And hell though I'd started this whole thing with the mistletoe, I seriously was not gonna be finishing it – Heero damn well was.


	2. Heero

Duo jerked his hideous sweater down low over his hips and we slunk along the hallway in what I’m sure was a more than suspicious manner but there was no one to see, all too busy entertaining each other in that cesspit of human refuse. While it’s true I am normally less than enthusiastic about the holidays, this year with the reprimand from Une and the forced attendance in this kind of pretentious bullshit parading around as caring and human compassion has made me less than amiable. I fought for the “peace on Earth” these people loved to talk out their asses about – it was only fitting I should get to decide how I wanted to spend my time memorializing it.

And the only person I wanted to spend it with was Duo. 

Okay, that’s not entirely true. Christmas Eve at the bar with Trowa and Wufei was acceptable, and I had even begun to look forward to Quatre and Relena’s New Years celebration, but that was it. Those were the only people I cared to see and the only parties I saw fit to attend – the only people I considered friends, the only ones who really knew what “peace” entailed. Not these secretaries with their low cut cable tops, fresh faced recruits, IT analysts and political liaisons. 

But it wasn’t difficult for Duo to take my mind from all of that with one hell of a kiss and we slid into the copier room, him eyeing the copier itself with a particular look that I was more than used to by this point in our relationship. I wasn’t keen about what I knew was running through his mind. 

“Up,” I dictated, resting my hand on the countertop above which all the paper, toner, and other copier supplies were locked beneath. “I have no intention of photocopying your ass with my dick in it.”

Duo smirked devilishly and despite what I’d just said and my best intentions coming in here, I did want to fuck him then – on the copier, on the floor, buried in paper, I didn’t give a shit. I pulled him close to me, holding his waist and the back of his neck, intending to kiss him again with teeth and tongue but he laid a big hand on my face, a calloused thumb on my chin, and he grinned down at me from under his eyelids. 

“But babe, when are we ever going to get another opportunity like this?” 

“Knowing you?” I asked with a glare, impatient, not wanting to talk after all the talking I had to do at the party. “Next Tuesday.” 

I cut his laugh off with my lips then, knowing he wouldn’t argue any more, and coaxed him back towards the countertop. 

He finally obeyed me, hoisting himself up and my hands met that goddamn sweater. I’m not one to notice or care about fashion – I would wear this stupid thing every fucking day if it was required of me – but that sweater on Duo was really such a travesty. Duo looked so much better in a suit, a uniform, a t-shirt, best in the damn nude but in that he looked – shapeless, droll, sophomoric. Oh he laughed when he found it at the store, dragging it off the rack to show me. “The nose lights up!” he’d said, nearly cackling, demonstrating this ridiculous feature before picking out an even larger size, larger than anything in his closet currently and I said nothing, just relishing in the sound of his laughter. 

Now I slid the sweater up to his abs, exposing his dick jutting out from the crux of his pants, hard and straining and I licked my lips a little in anticipation. I felt his fingers on my neck, wandering up into my hair and I shivered at the gentle touch, moving forward to lick across the head with the flat of my tongue, hearing him hiss with pleasure, fingers tightening just a moment. 

“More,” he murmured and I knew he didn’t want to screw around. I took him fully in my mouth then, feeling his thighs shake, hearing a quickly muttered “fuck” and the sound of paper crunching in his other hand. Long fingers stroked through my hair and ruffled it lovingly and I knew he was watching as I went down on him, increasing the suction, going deeper with every downward movement, building him up to climax quickly and efficiently. 

His breathing became shallow and erratic and I knew he was close, hips thrusting a little, thighs tense. I was addicted to this, to him, to us – and I didn't care. It was so much better than anything else. He was so much better. I didn't know what I would do without him – who I would be if we had never met.

"'Ro...!" he gasped, dragging in air as I stopped suddenly, removed my mouth and grabbed his swollen dick in one hand, the other around his throat, applying light pressure and I felt his skin prickle under my touch.

"As soon as we get home," I growled in his ear, his fingers twisting in my hair, hips thrusting harder, trying to recreate friction against my firm grip, "I'm going to push you up against the wall and you're going to let me fuck you. Hard." I punctuated the statement by biting into his ear lobe, hot breath washing against his skin. "And you're going to take it – all of it – every fucking inch." 

I thought I'd have a moment to go back down on him but his breath hitched, his dick swelled against my hand and before I had a chance to respond he came, sagging against me, his head buried in my shoulder. 

"Sorry," he murmured into my sweater, catching his breath as I nuzzled the braid away from his neck with my nose and pressed light kisses into his skin. But there was no apology needed. "You know what it does to me when you talk dirty." 

I grinned against his neck reflexively, unable to stop it, his praise always causing a reaction in me that I couldn't help despite my best efforts. His attention was all I ever wanted, now. Didn't do much for the career track, but then I'd never given much of a fuck about my career.

"It's okay," I assured him quietly, drawing away to inspect the damage to my sweater, an unfortunate snowman having taken a direct hit. 

Carefully, I drew the sweater over my head, leaving me in a plain white undershirt which frankly was a relief. I might not have cared to wear the questionable thing, but it was hot as hell in the tiny copy room now. 

"Do you think they'll let me go in without it?" I asked, looking down at the soiled article of clothing. 

"Nah," Duo chuckled, shaking his head sadly as he grabbed the sweater from me and threw it in the trash can before sliding off the counter and adjusting himself in his boxers, fastening his pants back up. "There was that stipulation in the email, about tacky sweaters and appropriate dress."

"Hmm," I frowned, my eyes moving from the trashcan where the blue and white knit catastrophe now resided up to Duo's eyes, crinkling with amusement as I spoke. "Guess we'll just have to go home."

"I know," he replied, leaning forward to wrap his arms around my neck, pressing his warm body up against mine and I felt his lips on my jaw, teeth nipping it. "I'm looking forward to it." 

He had whispered in my ear and I sighed, hips rocking against his a little as I imagined it – his braid wrapped around my hand, my teeth in his neck, my dick buried deep in his heat. 

Well, we had attended the party Une had dictated we attend, spent a whole hour there in fact, so I thought it was more than time for us to go home and do some celebrating – privately. But honestly, when I looked over at him as he reached for my hand walking down the hall to the elevators, I realized that while I knew most of this holiday nonsense was utter bullshit, there was one thing that wasn't – I was thankful for him, for his affection, for this fucked up relationship of ours. He had changed my life, offered me a sense of humanity, and he was the best present I could've ever received.


End file.
